1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery and a method of making the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A can of a secondary battery accommodates an electrode assembly together with electrolyte. The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator disposed between the positive and negative electrode plates.
Secondary batteries may be classified into cylinder and prismatic types according to the shapes of cans. In a cylinder type secondary battery, a cylindrical electrode assembly is accommodated in a cylindrical can.